Nori
Nori is a major character in The Hobbit trilogy, portrayed by Jed Brophy. He was the younger brother of Dori and the older one of Ori. Background Nori is the brother of Dori and Ori. However, he is known for being a troublesome thief, often stealing from other people. Nori and Dori also do not get along and were known to fight, mostly over his habit of stealing from others. An Unexpected Journey Nori first appears in the film, falling on top of Bilbo's matt along with other dwarves. Later, during the "party," Nori is seen using one of his mother's doilies as a napkin. He snatches it back and tells Nori that his mom's doily is not to be used as a dishcloth. Bofur and Nori later fight over sausages In Rivendell, when Nori is seen stealing a salt shaker without everyone seeing. He also detests the harpists' singing. It shows that he hates the elves all together and demands better entertainment. After they were captured by goblins, Nori sees Bilbo slip away. After their possessions are stolen, Nori makes an ashamed look as well as Dori growling at his brother, calling them "a couple of keepsakes. Personality Nori appears to be a sneaky, and secretive Dwarf. He can have a habit of stealing things. Nori is said to have a hobbit-like attitude towards meals. There was also proof that Nori is also a trouble maker, getting in trouble with most dwarven authorities. He is greatly smart and sneaky. Appearance Nori has red-brownish hair with many braids and brown eyes. He sports a distinct triple mohawk hairstyle and the same thing goes for his beard. He also wears hood and cloak in a shade of purple. Nori also has fur s and leather coat. He has braces or gauntlets on and wears tan fur boots. He also has multiple dwarven vests, which are mostly grey and chainmail underneath. Powers and Abilities * Thieving skills: Nori is an expert thief and is also quick-witted at his job. He is almost stealthy and makes sure no one is seeing him do it. Notably, he stoles a candle handler and other objects from the elves in Rivendell in the first Hobbit film. * Nori is also good at fighting like any other dwarf is. * Intelligence: Nori has extreme intelligence. However, he was also sneaky and knew where to hide thins he stole from others. Name The meaning of the name Nori is "Belief". Japanese name Nori is of Japanese origin, meaning "belief". It also translates to "Sea weed". Relationships Family Dori and Ori Nori hardly gets along with his older brother but might get a better relationship with Ori instead. Nori is worshiped by Ori, which makes Dori even more concerned that Nori may corrupt their younger brother because of his young impressionable age. . He might also fuss over Nori and is overprotective over him. This might irritate Nori. Despite the fact the brothers don't get along together, they still love and protect one another. Bilbo Baggins. Not only are they friends, but Nori and Bilbo seem to have gotten along with each other. At first Bilbo dislikes Nori and the other dwarves, but then soon comes to accept them as his friends. He also knows Nori well enough at the end of the film when he tells him not to steal from him as he will know it was Nori who stole from him. Category:Stub articles Category:An Unexpected Journey character Category:Desolation of Smaug character Category:Battle of the Five Armies character Category:Supporting characters Category:Character Category:Line of Durin Category:Thorin and Company